Oscuro y formidable
by Little Luce
Summary: "Siempre me ha gustado que me representen con una hoz y una capa, oscuro y formidable,pero por desgracia, soy mucho más ordinario y común" Llegó y sus orbes café perdieron vida al verlo. El había perdido la vida, no ella. Se acercó a el y juró que su cabello era de un tono más pálido, al igual que su piel ya no bronceada.


Soy nueva en esto de los fanfics... Aunque no soy muy buena escribiendo, me inspire al ver la pelicula de "La ladrona de libros" y se me ocurrió una historia basada en el final relacionado con Fairy Tail.

Todos los personajes usados son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Y la trama de la historia pertenece al libro "La ladrona de Libros"

* * *

**"Siempre me ha gustado que me representen con una hoz y una capa, oscuro y formidable,pero por desgracia, soy mucho más ordinario y común"**

Yo no soy alguien que tiene la libertad de elegir. La vida llega y se va y no soy la excepción, yo no espero, yo interrumpo... El querer ser paciente o tolerante no es mi decisión.  
Un día puedo estar a tu contra y en otro, estoy a tu favor, repito... Yo no tengo la costumbre de decidir y mucho menos estoy permitido a hacerlo.

Y este 7 de Julio, una vez más yo volví a interrumpir... Ahora con la vida de jóvenes magos que protegieron a sus seres queridos con su sudor, fuerza y sentimientos.  
Me conmovieron, eso está claro pero "No hay nada mas que hacer" gruñí en mi cabeza, esto estaba mal, muy mal... Me abrí de brazos, recibí con amor y al mismo tiempo frialdad sus almas que cayeron en mis delgados brazos.  
Me prometí que recordaría el nombre de "Fairy Tail", esas dos palabras que carecen de sentido pero que gozan de un gran significado. Llegué a saber los nombres de los valientes jóvenes y adultos que por primera vez y probablemente última, hicieron que dudara de mis acciones; por desgracia, la lógica de este mundo es la ley que me encomendó a hacer lo que muchas personas temen... La muerte.

Fui afortunado en saber los últimos deseos y pensamientos de cada preciada alma que me llevé...

Esa chica de cabello escarlata, que cuyo apellido no deja mucho a la imaginación o al razonamiento me dio fuerza y valor, aunque estaban de sobra en mi caso.  
Entré en su mente y sentí el deseo de verlo una vez más a ÉL, el poder desenvainar su espada por última vez y el escuchar dos espadas chocar al mismo tiempo. Ella quería proteger a todos sus compañeros hasta el final. "Gracias por todo, los amo familia" Fin.  
"Erza", escuché decir a un chico a lo lejos.

También recuerdo al chico de cabello azabache, su nombre se asemejaba al color de las nubes en un día lluvioso y nublado. Gray, bien recuerdo. Sus ojos negros como la noche me reflejaban.  
Sus pensamientos eran fríos y helados pero había una extraordinaria calidez en las palabras que había escuchado en la mente madura y fría que él tenía.  
Sentí el deseo de ver de nuevo la sonrisa de ella, su cabello azul, celeste como el cielo y presenciar su amor empalagoso pero a la vez sincero con un abrazo y con el dichoso "Gray-sama".  
"Nos veremos pronto, Ultear, Ur, por fin estaremos juntos" lo escuché decir.

Ah... Cómo olvidar a ese chico, su nombre me recordaba a mi estación favorita (si, la muerte tiene también sus gustos).  
Natsu. Un jóven tan rebelde y leal, luchó contra mí hasta el final.  
Cálido como el verano mismo, y su sonrisa me recordaba al sol, tan brillante. El cabello rosa que tenía me daba ganas de soltar una carcajada de verdad (si, la muerte también ríe). ¿Qué tonterías podría decir este chico? Muchas, pero esto fue muy diferente a lo que yo esperaba, se mostró fuerte y sin titubeos...  
Sentí el arder del fuego en sus venas, quería encontrarlo y se repetía en su mente que nunca se dejaría vencer hasta encontrar a alguien llamado Igneel, eso fue lo que escuché unos minutos antes, pero a veces las leyes de la vida son más fuertes que la iniciativa.  
"Luce..." Escuché cuando inhaló y exhaló por última vez. Abrazar a esa persona fue su último deseo.

Esa persona tan pequeña e indefensa me hizo recordar a una niña que una vez cayó en mis brazos por estar buscando a su madre en una estación de tren, ya se imaginarán la tragedia que se desató.  
Tomé por desprevenida a Levy, si... Así era su nombre, una maga tan apasionada como las palabras de un libro y de las palabras que se dicen en una confesión de amor. La inocencia tomaba la mano de ella hasta el final.  
Sus deseos, pensamientos y sentimientos estaban grabados delicadamente y fugazmente como una máquina de escribir. Leí el deseo de ser llamada enana por última vez por un chico de cabello azabache y ojos color escarlata, el poder leer el último capítulo de la novela de "Lu-chan".El nunca poder confesar sus sentimientos la destrozó... La posdata decía: "Te amé, Gajeel"

Lucy Heartfilia abrió los ojos y no vio nada más que el negro de la noche, se sentía sucia y adolorida, sentía arder todo su cuerpo.  
"Llegando al departamento me daré una ducha" pensó todavía acostada y con un gran dolor en su pierna derecha.  
Pobre Heartfilia, no tenía ni las más mínima idea de que era lo que acababa de pasar ni lo que estaba sucediendo, se paró rápidamente y sintió como unos brazos la abrazan por el cuello, ella estaba totalmente confundida.  
"Cabello azul, corto" Pensó, no la reconocía. La peliazul se separó de ella después de unos breves segundos.

-¡Lucy-san! ¡Gracias a Grandine estás bien!-Gritaba Wendy Marvel mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes cafés. Tenía una cortada leve en su frente— No hubiera soportado perderla a usted también Lucy-san—Y la abrazó de nuevo.

"¿También?" Se preguntó la rubia, le correspondió el abrazo y se separó de ella y la vió.

Oh no. Cabello escarlata, inmóvil, pálida, no podía diferenciar entre sus cabellos y el rojo de la sangre. Erza.  
No, no, no... Una de las magas mas poderosas de Fairy Tail y al mismo tiempo del reino de Fiore se encontraba completamente quieta, su pecho debería estar haciendo una baja y sube... ¡Mierda, no se movía! Se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de su compañera y retiró los cabellos ensangrentados de su cara, cerró sus párpados y lloró en silencio al lado de su pecho. Ahora mismo era donde lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba y mucho o sino sentiría sus piernas desfallecer. Podía ver a Wendy cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar a la tierra.  
Se paró de su lugar y miró a su alrededor. Muerte. Era lo único que podía ver en esos momentos. Reedus, Macao, Laki, ¿esa era Asuka?

-¡Gray! ¡Levy!- Cayó al suelo cuando los vió, como Erza... No tenían vida. Trató de reincorporarse y lo logró, dió delicados pasos hacia donde se encontraban y cayó de nuevo de rodillas.  
Levy no traía su lazo y tenía una gran herida desde su clavícula hasta su vientre, su vestido naranja estaba manchado de sangre, no podía ver más. Volteó hacia donde estaba Gray, ahora si se veía helado, sin vida y frío, acarició su mejilla mientras las lágrimas caían por su pálida piel y sintió como lo helado que estaba la quemaba.  
Se limpió las lágrimas y caminó hacia Wendy, que trataba de curar  
-sin éxito- a Droy.

-¡Vamos, maldita sea! ¡Despierta Droy!- Gruñía Wendy, le dolía la garganta, pero no podía rendirse.  
Lucy la miraba sin hacer nada, prácticamente esta en shock.

"Natsu" recordó.

Corrió hacia Wendy y Droy abrió los ojos.

-¡Droy-san! ¡Estás bien!-No dejaba de llorar. El moreno se sentó, miró a Lucy y se paró muy rápido.— ¡Todavía no puedes pararte!

—Buscaré a Jet—Y se perdió de vista. Lucy se acercó a Wendy y se sentó al lado de ella, pasó su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de la peliazul y limpió sus lágrimas.

—Me prometí no llorar nunca más, Lucy-san, no se qué hacer—Se pegó a su pecho, las dos volvieron a llorar.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien Wendy—Dijo por fin la rubia.—Tenemos que encontrar a todos y ayudarlos.

Wendy asintió.

—Necesito que me digas ¿Dónde está Natsu?—La voz se le quebraba.  
Wendy se mordió el labió y dirigió la vista hacia otro lado. La agarró de los hombros y la agitó, no era tiempo para jueguitos.

—El está... Está...—No podía decirlo. No era tan fuerte.

—¡Dime!—Gritó desesperada. La Dragon Slayer dirigió su dedo hacia donde se encontraba. Lucy volteó y corrió hacia el.

Llegó y sus orbes café perdieron vida al verlo. El había perdido la vida, no ella. Se acercó a el y juró que su cabello era de un tono más pálido, al igual que su piel ya no bronceada.

—¿Natsu?—Preguntó sin recibir respuesta. Se acercó a él cuidadosamente, tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del Dragneel y lo descansó cuidadosamente en su regazo.  
—Natsu... ¡Despierta, háblame!—Desesperada, sus lágrimas empezaron a acumularse de nuevo.—Eres mucho mas fuerte que esto, Na-Natsu... ¡No me dejes! ¡No puedes dejarme! No hoy, no ahora...

Era inútil, no la escuchaba, no la sentía, ese Natsu que antes estaba rebozando de vida ahora carecía de ella, ya no era cálido, era frío como el hielo. Sus lágrimas caían sin parar...

—¡Bésame, Natsu!—Grito la Heartfilia y pegó sus cálidos labios con los fríos de el. Empezó a mover sus labios desesperadamente sobre los del contrario esperando algo... Esperando que de repente Natsu siguiera el beso, eso era lo que quería, pero nada más paso. Se separó de él, enrolló su bufanda en el cuello de él y le dió por última vez un beso en los labios.

Se levanto con dificultad, la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que desfallecería. Y así lo hizo. Todo se volvió negro

La Heartfilia no despertó en mucho tiempo, mas bien, nunca volvió a despertar. Pero a ella no le importaba, sabía que aquel pelirrosa la esperaba...

"Te amo Natsu..." Susurró la chica de cabellos dorados antes de que cayera a mis brazos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado...

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
